Ironic
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: Suffering the loss of Jared, Holly starts to push everyone away but when a new demigod comes to camp with a mysterious past and a dangerous future Holly may be the only one to solve the mystery and help the young girl. NEEDS REVISION but still good
1. Ch 1 The truth about my pathetic life

Hey ya'all! Here is the third book for my Pjo series! Enjoy and review...please =)

Holly: *tears in eyes* I can't believe your ditching me Kelsey!

Kelsey: NO NO! I'm not ditching you Holly! Remember you WILL be in this book...I'm just starting out with someone new! You will always be my number one Holly!

Holly- *looking relieved* Alright! Because I know you Don't own PJO but I still am a demigod!

Kelsey- *Sad* Yes... I know I don't but that's okay! Keep reading guys! and review please!

chapter 1- The truth about my pathetic life

Two more friggin minutes...just two. Then I'll be out of this place for yet another summer. I was currently sitting in a boring classroom with boring children and the only thing keeping me alive was the head phones blaring music into my pale ears. Aside from everyone else I was extremely different...and I mean DIFFERENT! Instead of a tan complexion I was pale, practically white. No to mention the fact I wore dark cloths and avoided people unlike everyone else...who were always happy. But in my defense I had a different life than others, I had grown up in a foster home my whole life for my father and mother had simply placed me on the steps of an orphanage and left. So for Thirteen years I had gone from foster home to foster home. There is only one reason I kept moving but I'll get to that later...

Carefully I looked up from my math book and glanced at the sun, it was to bright for me...again. So I quickly raised my hand in attempt to get out of here.

"Yes...er, what's your name again?" Mr. Bradley never got my name simply because it was hard and long, not to mention the fact I never answered anything.

"Surrenderin. For the fifteen hundreth time SURRENDERIN!" I all but screamed at the old man. He was crunched over and wrinkly all over with a bat's sight and was practically deaf. . To be honest I was surprised he wasn't dead but that's just me.

"Ah yes, what excuse would you like to feed me this time girl? Another head ache? Or are you using the stomach one this time?" He said with that old glare again, I could hear giggles surrounding me so I decided to make HIM suffer this time.

"Um no actually, I need to go to the nurse and find some _tampons_" I was right, that shut him up. He automatically dropped his gaze and turned red all the way to his shriveled up toes.

"Fine." He muttered without meeting my gaze. I could feel the stares boring into my back but yet again I didn't care, After today I would most likely be sent off to another foster home in a different city and no one here would remember me. I then grabbed my black back pack and made my way out of the room as fast as I could and into the dark hallway where barely any sunlight showed. After finding a comfy spot I threw my bag next to me and slid against the wall and onto the floor then closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder, slowly I opened my eyes to a teenaged boys large brown ones.

"Êtes-vous descendre?" I looked at him with confusion.

"Are you that foreign kid? If so I could really use someone to talk to…" He seemed to hesitate as if he didn't understand what I was saying so I continued on with a big sigh.

"Well just to get this out of the way….ya I'm a freak, I have been since I've been born. To people I'm the girl who talks to people who aren't there but in truth those people just won't leave me alone! I practically see them every other minute….them popping up and calling me their queen and begging for help, I'm at the point I'm sure their ghosts but I might just be going crazy. I mean there is enough things wrong with me, the dyslexia and ADHD so we might as well add crazy to the list. I know you can't understand me but this is helping so much." I noticed the boy was now sitting next to me as if he were actually listening which I knew couldn't be the case. He then noticed I had stopped and motioned for me to go on so I took another big breath.

"Where else to start? I haven't been able to keep a home my whole life because I keep putting them in danger….from what though? I never know what they actually are but I guess you could call them monsters. I hate the sun, and if I am in it for too long it starts messing with me. Sometimes it even hurts. I don't have any friends, and my fifteenth birthday is tomorrow. Every year on my birthday something seems to happen." I stopped and looked at the ground, feeling fresh tears forming in my eyes. Slowly I nodded to the boy, grabbed my black bag and started jogging down the hall and out the exit. All I had to do was get to my foster home and I would be semi alone for the rest of the summer, I hoped.

I lived in the large town of New York City with my foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ray. They were in their early forties and were honestly the best "parents" I had had my entire life. Which was the main reason I hoped to keep this home for good, but of course I knew it probably wouldn't happen. They weren't rich or poor but just in the middle, we lived in a three room apartment where I had my own room to do whatever I wanted.

As soon as I arrived to our building I hastily climbed the steps up to our room and unlocked the white wood door. The apartment (not to my liking) was very bright and sunny which was yet another reason why I stayed in my room (which was darkened by curtains and blinds combined). From the front door you walked into the living room which led off into the kitchen and a hall that led to the three rooms. Mine was the third room down the hall. I quickly walked into my home and raced down the hall before Mrs. Ray could realize I was already home but of course she did, she always had.

"Surrenderin dear, are you already home?" She called from the kitchen or as I liked to call it, her second bedroom. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the stone bar.

"Yes ma'am, the sun was hurting my eyes and giving me a nasty headache so I left." She faced me with a worried smile. Mrs. Ray was a tall woman with cropped blonde hair and soft blue eyes, she always wore skirts and her favorite color was pink.

"Maybe we should get your eyes checked, that seems to happen a lot." She said with deep concern in her voice, I shook my head and hopped up planning to head to my room.

"No, I'm fine, really. I'll be in my room." I said then headed down the hall and into my small room which consisted of white walls, a twin bed with a purple comforter, a dresser, and a small side table. I also had my own bathroom which I quickly went into and pulled out my colored contacts box. As gently as I could I took out my blue contacts and looked up into the mirror. I was a short girl with pale skin and jet black hair that had several purple streaks through it. My clothes were always dark and my eyes….well my natural eyes were purple. Ever since I had gone through my first five foster homes I had discovered that my purple eyes had creeped out them all so I quickly begged my caretaker to get me bright blue contacts. Ever since then things had been much simpler. I then left the bathroom and flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes…. I was already tired so sleep came easily, and hopefully my birthday would pass quickly. Gosh I was wrong…wayyyyyy wrong!

**Review and tell me what ya think! They are welcomed with hugs and smiles! Love all ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Freaking birthday to me!

**DISCLAIMER!**

Holly- *talking to herself* Stupid Goth girl….stole all my glory! I bet I could take her down!

Surrenderin- *sneaking up on Holly* First of all I am so not Goth! I just like black! And I'm pretty sure you can but I least I can talk to the dead, WHAT NOW!

Holly- *not impressed* Well I drink blood!

Surrenderin- Well I have purple eyes!

Holly- *Starting but gets interrupted*

Kelsey- THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LEAVE YOU TWO IN CHARGE OF MY DISCLAIMERS! So I guess I have to do EVERYTHING as usual!

Holly and Surrenderin- Sorry Kelsey….

Kelsey- Well for the record I don't own PJO! That's ALL you had to say! But nooooo you had to turn it into bickering again! Original characters these days…jeez!

Chapter 2- Happy Freaking birthday to me!

"Surrenderin dear, wake up darling. Someone is here to see you." Mrs. Ray's voice awoke me from my sweet sleep. I groaned then opened my eyes (without looking at her) then walked to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment or two. Let me just make myself look better." Without a reply I shut the door and put my contacts in then ran a brush through my long dark hair and inspected my reflection. Who would come to see me? I suddenly wondered but then figured it was probably just my caretaker wishing me a happy birthday. After approving my reflection I nodded and left my small room then my way down the hall. At the sight I saw I was shocked, well first of all there was a stack of presents on the bar and second foreign guy was standing in my living room smiling at me.

"Hey Surrenderin." He said in perfect English, and that's when everything went black.

xXx

I was suddenly was aware of a cool cloth on my forehead and a guy's voice saying my name. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Mr. Ray, Mrs. Ray, and not so foreign guy were leaning over me with worried expressions.

"Are you okay dear?" Mr. Ray quickly asked while placing his fingers against my neck. I slowly nodded then sat up but was quickly pushed down by foreign guy.

"Ya, I'm fine….Will you guys get me some water please, my friend here will help me." They nodded and left with one worried glance at me but as soon as they were turned around I sat up and grabbed him by the collar.

"I told you EVERYTHING! Thinking you couldn't understand!" I hissed, just thinking about it made me start to sway back and forth with the treat of passing out again. He quickly pushed me down and shook his head.

"Not to worry, I won't tell anybody, I swear. Plus I have some answers, you're not crazy." He whispered back but quickly sat up because Mrs. And Mr. Ray returned with some water. I quickly drank it down and sat up proving I was now okay. After a quick glance foreign dude (I still didn't know his name) pulled me to the couch for me to sit down. I did and my foster parents grabbed the gifts and sat them in front of me. First they handed me the small….dare I say it…..pink wrapped box and sat it in my lap. I unwrapped it and smiled up at them.

"Thank you, really. It means a lot to me." I said after unwrapping the small cell phone they had gotten me. They smiled back but Foreign dude paled a little, I quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the next package they handed me.

"This one is from Aaron." Oh so his name was Aaron…I looked down at the small blue wrapped package and unwrapped a small ring with a single black bat right in the center, it was perfect. I quickly slid it on my finger and looked at Aaron.

"Thank you, I love it." I smiled and he smiled back. Aaron was a tall boy with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. He's body was strong and lean, and he had a tan complexion with high cheek bones, now I noticed he always wore a baseball cap and jeans.

"I'm glad you like it." I then noticed there were THREE gifts and I looked at it with confusion.

"Who is that from? I asked. Mrs. Ray shrugged.

"It showed up in the mail box this morning with your name on it, wrapped and all." The box was beautiful and completely black with silver bows and a single silver card laying on the front. Hesitantly I approached the box and opened the card.

_My dearest Surrenderin, _

_I know we have never met but I know soon we will. First I….correction WE would like to say Happy Fifteenth birthday darling, and second BE PREPARED! In this package is something I want you to keep with you at ALL times. It will keep you safe, everything will be explained soon, trust Aaron….he knows what he is talking about. I can't say much now but until we mee,t goodbye._

_Yours truly. _

_(ps. When the time is right call this number 212-573-6864 DO NOT USE A CELL PHONE! As soon as you call that number ask for a ride to camp. The person will know what you're talking about, then pack up and go.)_

"So what did the letter say?" My foster mother asked. I shrugged, motioning it was nothing then reached for the package. For some reason as soon as I touched the wrapping I could feel power within the box. I quickly tore the paper and stared at the wooden box laying there with a single word carved in a different language_. Ισχύς _for some reason I knew exactly what it said….power. I then opened the box and stared down at the silver bracelet and necklace laying there. The bracelet was completely silver with an oval in the middle with swirls leading out and around the part where my wrist would be. The necklace was, as the bracelet was, completely silver. It was matching with an oval and swirls leading around it. Remembering the card I quickly put them on and let out a deep breath which was interrupted by Aaron.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked with a double meaning in his eyes. I quickly nodded and followed him out of the apartment. Hopefully for the first time in my life I would get the answers I wanted.

**Review Review REVIEW! Love ya'll! Hugs and smiles! REMEMBER!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cold comes in

Surrenderin- *Holding up a peace flag* Why don't we just sign a treaty and live in Kelsey's mind together in peace!

Holly- *crosses her arms and shakes her head* NOPE! Kelsey made ME first thus making me more important!

Surrenderin- *Throws the flag behind her* GODS! Are you ALWAYS this freaking stubborn!

Holly- NO!

Ambrose- *Walking into the little room of Kelsey's PJO characters* Yes she is! Trust me!

Surrenderin- *checking him out.* And who are you?

Holly- *Pale face turns red* He is MY brother! Back off crazy!

Surrenderin- YOU DON'T OWN HIM! Just like Kelsey doesn't actually own PJO!

Kelsey- Please don't remind me! And you guys so can't handle my disclaimers!

Holly and Surrenderin- Ya we can! See! *Reluctantly hug.*

Kelsey- *nods then leaves*

*Girls jump apart and have looks of disgust on their faces*

**NOW READ AND REVIEW!**

I followed Aaron out of the apartment but as soon as we were out I stopped, crossed my arms across my chest, and stared him down.

"Okay, I guess I owe you a lot of explanations…" He mumbled while running a hand through his blonde curls. I nodded.

"But I can't tell you….not yet." I could feel my mouth dropping open in shock and I noticed Aaron refused to meet my gaze.

"What the HELL! You Owe me an answer! You pretended you couldn't understand me when I was selling my guts, you show up at my house, and you speak freaking perfect English!" I all but screamed at him, I did feel a tad bad when he flinched at the coldness in my words. In the end he relaxed a bit then shrugged.

"You seemed like you could use a friend…" He mumbled almost to himself. That froze me, it was true… I was a bit lonely from the lack of any friend what's so ever. I shrugged as well.

"It's true, I do need company but you have to swear on the biggest swear you have that you won't tell a soul about what you heard me tell you!" I hissed out to him, he nodded quickly and pulled a serious expression on his face.

"I, Aaron Whisper Todd swear on the river Styx I will not tell a soul about what Surrenderin Comet Ray has said about her personal life." For some reason there was thunder that sounded right after he finished….and at the time I had never realized that one, he said River Styx, and two…for some reason he knew my full name. I sighed.

"It seems like a storms coming, why don't you come in and have some cake." He smiled at me then followed me back into the apartment where my foster parents had been watching the door with great interest. When we came in they both had a suspicious look in their eyes.

"So Aaron, how did you meet our Surrenderin here?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at Aaron for help. He just shrugged.

"I saved her life." Mr. Bradley almost choked on his cake as I stared at Aaron with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Did you not tell them Surrenderin?" He asked quickly. I shot him an accusing glare then I slowly shook my head, not knowing what to do.

"Well see something Surrenderin hasn't told you is she has aids, and when someone gets sick or even if she gets sick it's possible she could die! Anyway I saved her life because she came down with a random fever during school and I rushed her to the nurse and got it cleared up. But see the sickness spells always start with fainting, as you saw today. I suggest you keep her out of the sun and possibly take her to the doctors, here is a business card for the best guy in town for aids!" Both of my foster parents were looking at me with concern as I looked at Aaron with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he just did that! I couldn't even believe that they were buying that! What he said was the BIGGEST BS story I'd ever heard! I KNEW as soon as Aaron left they would drag me down to the guy's name on the card that I was holding. I looked down and read the card.

_Dr. A_

_14382 east, _456th ave. New York.

Dr. A? What kind of name was that. Suddenly I felt shivers go up and down my spine….it…was coming.

"I'll be back in a moment! Please excuse me!" As fast as I could I ran to my bedroom and shut the door. Panicing I dove onto my bed and stared down at the bed sheets. Deep breathe in and out, in and out. I softly told myself. I could feel the room slowly go cold which in turn caused me to grip the sheets on the bed. It was almost here but right before It could show up Aaron came into the room. I looked at him with shock.

"Get out! You can't be here! You'll think I'm crazy!" He slowly shook his head and walked over to the bed with me and sat down then pulled my hands from the sheets and leaned me back into him.

"Shhh, It's going to be over soon." And that's when all Hell broke loose. The room went ice cold and I had a massive headache, out of thin air at least fifteen different spirits popped up and started floating around the room. Some looked as they had when they died, bloody...white...with their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. The whites staring me down but slowly they each lined up in front of me. Before I could stop it they each started demanding something out of me all at one so It would be impossible to understand and In turn made my headache worsen. I had enough.

"GO GO GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"I gasped out as I clutched Aaron's hands tighter and shut my eyes. The coldness in the room suddenly left my surroundings and dove into me, in turn causing me to fall into the abyss of black...again.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update again tomorrow if I get reveiws! Reviews make the world go round! =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter name is to long!

**BreeZ- Her b-day went wrong cause she saw all the ghosts and all that dramatic stuff =)**

**Miki- Don't worry, she'll be back! =)**

**And everyone, I've been getting a lot of questions bout the name Surrenderin. See I'm writing an actual book that I want published and I needed weird names, so I came up with her's. Surrenderin in that book is one of the main characters, plus I really really like that name =) don't hesitate to ask questions!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? Hahah They inspire me!**

Kelsey- Come on! Sing it! Sing it now!

Holly and Surrenderin- *looks at each other with dread* do we HAVE to?

Kelsey- *nods*

Holly and Surrenderin- *sighs* Fine….. I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you *blows kisses to each other* won't you say you love me too? *Hug each other and gag*

Kelsey- *Smiles* GOOD GIRLS! *joins in on the hug*

Holly- I guess that wasn't so bad….

Surrenderin- * shrugs* I guess…. I mean we both have stuff in common right? I mean we both are daughters of immortals that are in charge of dead.

Holly- We both love black…and Kelsey only owns us, the plot, and other OC characters In her PJO fanfics…..Maybe we could be friends..

Holly and Surrenderin- *look at each other in horror* NO!

Chapter 4- An apple a day keeps the doctor away

Eventually I woke up to find Aaron gently rubbing my back and gently saying my name. Not wanting to open my eyes I just groaned and let out a little shudder.

"Are they gone?" I whispered but Aaron's laugh just sounded through the room as his hand left my back.

"You'll have to tell me that one; I'm not the one that can talk to them." Sighing I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw that they were no longer there, I also happened to notice that I was in a car…..dang it. In the front seats Mr. and Mrs. Ray quietly looked forward and exchanged looks of fear. No wonder Aaron hadn't used the term 'ghosts'. Slowly I started to sit up but quickly laid back down when a rush of dizziness over took me, as it always did after…that…happened.

"Where are we going?" I gently asked then took a deep painful breath, for my lungs still felt as if they were solid ice, as did my blood, I shivered. Mrs. Ray quickly unbuckled and climbed back to where Aaron and I sat in the car. Sitting down next to me she looked down in concern and laid a warm hand on my forehead.

"Gosh, you're burning up." She mumbled then gently grabbed my wrist, I just sighed. After every one of my 'episodes' (that I usually tried to keep private) I would feel weak for about another thirty minutes and I would run a high fever, let's just say it was no picnic. With a disappointed look on her face Mrs. Ray released my wrist and patted my leg.

"What exactly is Aaron doing here still?" I asked no wanting to sound snappy, because honestly I was glad he was here since he KNEW what had happened but who would want to stay this long?

"When I went to go check on you I walked in and saw you staring forward in fear, your face was pale then you screamed and passed out. Aaron grabbed you and helped get you to the car." I formed an O with my mouth then nodded. Suddenly the car stopped and Mr. Ray jumped out and walked to Aaron's side of the car.

"My boy, will you carry her in? I'm a bit old for that these days." Aaron nodded silently and pulled me into his arms then stepped out of the car. The first thing I saw was the big white building labeled….dare I say it….hospital.

"OH NO! I am NOT going in there! No no NO!" I protested and started squirming in Aaron's arms, his face gathered in concentration as he tried to hold onto my moving body but in the end failed and I fell to the ground, I WIN!

"SURRENDERIN!" Mr. Ray yelled as he tried to grab for me but I moved out of the way, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Ray bolt for the hospital doors, probably searching for help. "You need to be helped sweetheart! You're sick; we just want to know what's wrong." I quickly shook my head. My pulse racing behind my ears.

"But there are needles in that place!" Mr. Ray was about to respond but Mrs. Ray had returned with a young looking man. He was tall with golden blonde hair and a charming smile, light seemed to radiate off of him, gross.

"Is there a problem here? Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. A. or as my fellow doctors joke around, they call me Apollo himself. That moment's hesitation that I gave, that LITTLE moment of distraction was just enough for Aaron to come up behind me and grab me, and man that boy was strong!

xXx

Back at Camp! Travis Pov

"Come on Holls…..you've gotta eat. Please…" I gently whispered into Holly's cabin door, the place she had chosen to stay for days….well more like two weeks to be exact. Not bothering to knock I opened the door and marched right in. Holly, my best friend in this messed up world, was curled up on her bed. Her electric blue eyes looking blankly up at the dark ceiling. Sighing I walked over to her bed and pulled her frail body into my arms, instantly she started crying, it was to the point that every little thing made her burst. Gently I started rubbing her back as I whispered soft things, telling her it would all be okay soon. But she just shook her head.

"Why'd he have to go? Why couldn't of Hades let him stay?" She cried into my shoulder, I just shrugged and kissed the top of her head.

"I know sweet heart, I know it's hard. I've been there before. It was just Jared's time, and if I know anything about Jared…..it's that he wouldn't have wanted you to starve yourself like this." Taking my window of opportunity I pulled a granola bar out of my back jean pocket and handed it to Holly, finally she took it and slowly tore the silver rapping off. The way Ambrose had described it was since Jared and Holly shared a blood bond when Jared died so had the bond (obviously) and it had left Holly hollow and weak, for now. When Holly finished the bar I took the trash from her trembling hand and stuck it back in my pocket….maybe I could use it for some prank later. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a soft red line of her arm, barely visible.

"What in Hades is this?" I snapped, causing her to flinch. Her eyes instantly darted towards the floor as her body stiffened a bit.

"I-I wanted to try and talk to his spirit….it didn't work." She whispered, I sighed. Nothing to be worried about, she wasn't cutting, thank the gods. Slowly pulling her off the bed I gently pushed some of her black locks out of her pale face then started pulling her towards the cabin door.

"Come on, let's go get some sun light, prank the Aphrodite girls? Eat dinner. Anything." Holly sighed then nodded, following me out of the room. I would have taken her to Percy but he, Annabeth, and Tyson were off on the quest to find the Golden Fleece. They had been gone for about a week, hopefully they would be back soon….Percy would know what to do. He always did.

"Now, I say we go to the arena and spare a little. How does that sound?" Holly nodded then reached for her necklace.

"Let's do it." Day by day, little by little, I WOULD get my Holly back to normal again.

**KK, Review! =) tell me what ya think! And what you WANT to see in future chapters! And….GO! REVIEW!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Luli Cullen, , BreeZ, Miki, Anna Cahil. **

**Come on guys =) I know I can get more than that! BRING EM TO ME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Purple

**Hey guys =) I totally just finished 'The lost hero' and it is soooo weird! Ahhhh! Idk if I like the thought of Percy's mind being totally erased! Hahaha so ya, just thought I'd share that with ya =)**

To Breez- NO she doesn't have Aids XD it was a lie Aaron told to make them worried XD. And soon =)

Miki- * sitting on a black couch in a tv station set* Why hello people who own a electronic device! I bet you all are wondering 'Where are Holly and Surrenderin with the disclaimers?' Well my loves Kelsey is trying to break their hatred by locking them in a room that's blaring with Justin Bieber music! Shall we check in with them?

Surrenderin and Holly- MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE HADES, TAKE OUR SOULS NOW! *Surrenderin then passes out from too much*

Miki- And there you have it! So Kelsey left me with the joys of doing the disclaimer! She only owns The OC's and plot! And remember, anything green and good for your body is poison—POISON I TELL YA! NOOOOO DEMETER! I'M SORRY! AHHHHH!

Aaron's Pov.

"So she's okay?" Mr. Ray nervously asked. Apollo slowly nodded, his fingers at Surrenderin's wrist, his eye on his watch. After 30 seconds he looked up and smiled at the foster parents.

"Yes, I believe she's fine." He said lightly but Mr. Ray didn't look so convinced. Leaning back onto the plaster wall I just watched the closest thing to a family Surrenderin's ever had, it looked nice.

"They why has she been passing out? Answer that why don't ya?" He said a bit angrily but Apollo just nodded a bit slowly, as if trying to come up with an easy excuse for the young girl's fainting.

"Yes well I'm afraid there is one slight thing that may have caused this reaction. Her heart has quite irregular beats that is most likely the cause of this. It happens, quite common actually. She'll be fine." Mrs. Ray let out a breath she seemed to be holding, it took a bit of will power not to laugh, mortals were so gullible, give them a reasonable excuse and HEY! They believe it. True, the mist helped with a lot of things, but not entirely, things had to be explained; and only we could give a believable answer.

"Thank you Dr. A, if you could. Surrenderin has also been experiencing headaches and tons of problems with the light." Apollo shot be a quick annoyed glance as if to say 'do your freaking job better!' but I just shrugged and waved him on, a smirk placed upon my face. Slowly he pulled out a small light and begun to shine it in her eyes, only to hesitate for a quick moment.

"Sweetheart, I need you to remove your contacts please." Surrenderin froze, nodding she pulled out a contact box from her left back pocket and begun to take out her bright blue contacts….revealing her true purple color. Emotions of confusion and fear shot into the room like a firecracker that had just gone off. The room was quite except for Surrenderin's panicked breathes. Suddenly I felt Apollo's voice in my mind, rimmed with annoyance…again.

"_Why in Hades didn't you warn me about her eyes!" _ Even though he couldn't see me I still shrugged.

"_Sorry Sir, I didn't expect her to ask about Surrenderin's eyes. Of course! Sir, if you increase the mist around her eyes then they will just appear a normal blue!" _Apollo's eyes instantly lit up, with a flick of his hand Surrenderin's eyes turned a bit foggy. The mist was strong enough to give me a bit of trouble seeing the deep purple.

"What? I thought her eyes were purple? Am I going crazy?" Mr. Ray mumbled. Apollo let out a playful laugh, as if nothing had happened, then shook his head.

"Trick of light, happens all the time." The old man slightly nodded, as if he really doubted it. Suddenly the door opened and a large nurse came into the room. She had dark frizzy hair despite the fact she was old and wrinkly, her eyes were a dark black, and she reeked of monster.

"Aaron. Get her out now." Without hesitating I removed my hoof from my fake foot (ya that's right, I'm a Styr. Suck it up.) and kicked out the window; thank the gods we were on the first floor. Without asking for it Apollo pushed Surrenderin towards me. In an instant I pulled her on my back, kicked off my other fake foot, and started running for the building; leaving a god fending off a monster, and the foster parents behind.

"What the hell!" Surrenderin gasped as I ran, taking only a moment to chuckle.

"The correct term my dear is 'What in Hades.'"

Hades's pov

It had begun, the cycle that happened every seventy years was repeating it's self again. Only this time it wouldn't end the usual time, Hades's had a plan and it WOULD work. Slowly the large doors in front of Hades's throne opened and Nyx walked towards her brother with a grim expression on her face. Her long Black hair was flowing around her as if a breez was blowing, her pale body dressed in a black dress that looked to be made of smoke, billowing around her bare feet and disappearing into the air, only to be replaced by more of the smoky material.

"It's begun." She whispered, Hades just nodded.

"I know, but this time we have Holly. She can protect her correct?" Nyx nodded and sent a glare his way, her small hands on her delicate hips in irritation.

"Yes, She COULD'VE been perfect for the job but you just HAD to go and kill her consort now didn't you? Right now she's so depressed I don't even know if the young Travis can get her through this brother!" Hades groaned and stood up from his throne, apparently they were going to have this argument AGAIN since the boy died.

"There's no way the boy could have possibly survived! JARED!" With a snap of his fingers the boy's spirit appeared before him and Nyx.

"Yes Lord Hades? My lady." With a swift movement Jared bowed to Nyx then slowly rose again and looked towards Hades once again.

"What can we do to make the young girl happy again?" Jared's face instantly fell at the mention of Holly, it was obvious he missed her greatly but it would be wrong to Lord Hades to grant the boy life again, Zeus certainly wouldn't approve. It would show 'Favorites' as his big headed brother called it.

"Sir, with all respect, I can't say. The one thing that would make her happy instantly can never happen, the only hope is Travis. He's her best friend you know, I've been watching her and slowly his showing her that things will get better. Just give her time." Hades sighed and waved Jared away again then looked back to his sister.

"Time isn't something we've got. Holly has about a week, maybe two at most, to protect Surrenderin. If she fails, then Surrenderin dies. And that's something I do NOT want to happen again."

**Okay guys, Review please =) Tell me what you think! Shout-outs too—**

**Luli Cullen, BreeZ, Leoni Liponscovi, The Girl Who Danced With Fire, BreeZ, Anna Cahil, GazmRules**

**Thanks for reviewing! OH! And I have a poll on my profile if you could go and vote! Thx! **


	6. Chapter 6: Running up that hill

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Thanks for all the reviews last time, think you can give me more? I'm also starting something **where I'm going to ask one question at the end of each chapter and I want to see if you guys are able to guess it!** So check that out, **also I have a poll of my profile that will be open for a while so please vote for that.** Alright, that's bout it. Enjoy and please review!

xXx Running Up That Hill xXx

It doesn't hurt me. You wanna feel how it feels? You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear about the deal I'm making? You be running up that hill you and me be running up that hill

And if I only could, Make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building. If I only could, oh...

xXx

Chapter 6: Running up that hill 

Aaron's Pov

Breathing deeply I finally came up to Surrenderin's apartment, as gently as I could I set her back on her feet then kicked in the door with my hoof. Turning back to the girl I saw her eyes wide with fear as she stared at me, you'd think after seeing ghosts her whole life seeing a simple Styr wouldn't be a big deal!

"GO! Pack everything that touches your hand first in your closet. Anything you'll need, we won't be coming back any time soon; and whatever you do STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!" I yelled as she ran past me and to her room, black locks swaying behind her. Sighing I ran into apartment after her and went straight to the abandoned presents, I then grabbed the magic items and card that had been sent from her parents…real parents that is. After a quick look into Surrenderin's room I jogged over to the phone and dialed the number on the card. After a few rings a woman picked up.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief.

"Ms. Jackson?" I asked gently while walking to each window and closing the curtains, it wouldn't be long until they found us.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"Of course, my name is Aaron Underwood but most people know me as Grover's half- brother." I heard a small gasp on the other end of the line.

"Oh my! Is Grover alright?" I sighed.

"Yes, he's fine for all I know. Right now I believe Percy and Annabeth are still on their little quest to find him and the Golden Fleece but knowing Grover he's probably just wondered after some cute tree nymph. What I'm calling about is I have a young Half- Blood here with me and we need transportation to camp…and fast. Are you able to dive us?" Ms. Jackson agreed and I gave her the address, thank the gods it wasn't too far away. After hanging up I met Surrenderin in the hallway and threw her the bracelet and necklace that had been sent to her.

"Put these on, now. They will protect you even if you don't know how to use them." She looked at me with wide eyes but did as I said.

"Now, rub your thumb across the circle in the bracelet." As soon as she did so it transformed into a large shield with a crescent moon engraved into the middle around it Η αξιοπρεπής στην κόλαση είναι εύκολη was engraved into a circle. Surrenderin gasped.

"The Decent to Hell is easy." **(A/N anyone know what series that quote is from?) **I smiled and nodded, but Surrenderin just shook her small head.

"How do I know that?" She whispered with wide eyes, I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's in your blood. Now for the necklace, lift it off your head—yes like that, now twirl it around your fingers three times." She did so then instead of a necklace it had transformed into a sliver whip coated with poison that was only lethal if it happened to get into your blood stream. Around the handle were simple swirls heading off in different directions.

"Alright, now I want you to sit here and be on alert while I guard the door." I pulled off my ring and watched it transform into a sword; courtesy of the Hephaestus kids. Before I could get do anything there was a simple knock on the door, Surrenderin jumped to get it but I held up a hand.

"Hello?"

"It's Ms. Jackson."

"What color is your food always colored?" I gently asked; a little secret I had overheard Percy talking to Grover about.

"Blue." I nodded and opened the door, motioned for Surrenderin to come forward then nodded towards Ms. Jackson.

"Alright, I'll go first. Surrenderin I want you to stay near Ms. Jackson here and we will make a break to the car. Whatever you do DON'T stop for anyone! Got it?" She nodded and clutched her deep purple duffel bag with white knuckles, sighing I started walking to the car; soon we'd be off to camp.

Holly's Pov

Numbly I just poked at the gump in front of me, next to me Travis just sighed. He had been allowed to sit with me at meals because for some reason Mr. D thought I was 'unstable' and assigned Travis to watch me if you will. I didn't even understand why he cared in the first place….what happened to him hating all the campers? Ever since _he_ died, people had acted differently around me, gave me a sad glance when I walked by, and were always careful to be 'kind' around and say how sorry they were for my loss. In truth every time they brought up my "loss" the bleeding hole inside me tore open again. It was all my fault; I had killed him…..

"HEY HOLLY!" I shrilly voice broke my thoughts; I groaned and looked up to meet the bright yellow eyes of Miki. She was skipping over to my table hand in hand with Davis, her white blonde hair pulled into messy braids and she was completely dressed in bright neon colors, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What do you want?" I said surprisingly cold, she winced and her smile fell a bit but was still there. I hadn't meant it to come out that harshly.

"Well…..I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with us today?" My eyes narrowed knowing her idea of 'hanging out' would include tons of singing.

"GODS MIKI! Does it LOOK like I want to hang out? You can be so freaking annoying sometimes!" Oh no. Tears started to leak out of Miki's eyes; I instantly felt bad then looked towards a very mad Davis who placed his arms around Miki in an embrace.

"Do you have to be such a brat Holly? I don't care if Jared—"

"DON'T YOU _DARE _speak his name boy!" Ambrose yelled as he jogged up with Kara flanking him. Before I knew what was happening everyone was fighting, yelling at each other and I had had enough. Tears running down my face I stood up and took off to my cabin, leaving all the stares behind.

Zeus's pov

"Yes, I see the problem." The lord of the skies mumbled as he watched the commotion below, the girl was in no shape to protect young Surrenderin. Nyx had brought it up with him earlier and he had simply dismissed the thought, but now… sighing he faced his sister once again.

"Alright, I will help. This goes against all the rules but I see why she is important. I am going to regret this later aren't I?" Nyx quickly shook her head sending her black hair everywhere.

"No brother, it's for the best. Thank you." Zeus just groaned and pointed his finger towards a certain tree, a familiar tree.

"Let it be done."

Percy's Pov (they had gotten back earlier, Aaron just hadn't heard about it yet and yes I took this from the book)

…. "It's true," Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe…"

Nobody came close to the girl.

I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning.

"She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said. She was clearly a half-blood, whether she was a camper or not. I could sense that just from one touch. I didn't understand why everyone was acting so scared.

I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position resting on my shoulder.

"Come on!" I yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."

No one moved but Holly, who slowly came a bit closer with wide eyes, still red from crying at dinner.

"Percy, I—I don't understand what's going on. Who's—"

She was then interrupted by the girl who took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.

Her Irises were startlingly blue—electric blue.

The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—"

"I'm Percy." I said. "You're safe now."

"Strangest dream…."

"It's okay"

"Dying"

"No" I assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"

That's when I knew. Even before she said it. The girl's blue eyes stared into mine, and I understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. Everything. Kronos had done it to bring another chess piece into play—_another chance to control the prophecy._

Even Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover, who should've been celebrating at this moment, were too shocked, thinking about what it might mean for the future. And I was holding someone destined to be my best friend, or possibly my worst enemy.

"I am Thalia." The girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."

**Sooooo REVIEW! **

_**The question for this chapter is: What quote "The decent to Hell is easy." From? What book? I'll give you a hint. One of the characters last name is Bane. Anyone know?**_

Shout outs to:

GazmRules, Luli Cullen, lovetoread1998, Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire, BreeZ, Miki (a million times)

So, can ya'll give me more reviews?


	7. Chapter 7: New Divide

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay but I want to say that I am soooo happy with the amount I reviews I got! Hahaha According to BreeZ it is 11 and that's pretty good for a week =) First I want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Well here's the chapter! =)**

**LAST **week's question: What book did the quote "The Decent to Hell is easy" come from?

Answer to last week's question- City of Bones from the Mortal Instruments series. 

People who got it right- **Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire**

Chapter 7- New Divide

Percy's Pov

"Dear gods…..your Thalia, as in THE Thalia?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking as I held the pale girl in my arms, everyone else was staring at us as if I had grown another head. Holly on the other hand was slowly moving closer to me until she flopped down next to me.

"Yes, How—how did I get here? THE MONSTERS! Where are they?" Thalia suddenly burst looking frantically around for any sight of danger; I instantly took a stronger grip on her and shook my head.

"No monsters. You…..you got them all. It's been awhile since then." Her eyes widened with confusion and fear, it hurt my heart to see her like this.

"Awhile? What about, ANNABETH! LUKE! GROVER! Where are they! Are they okay! Where in Hades are they!" She suddenly screamed, finally breaking from their spells Grover and Annabeth ran over and flopped down next to us, tears were streaking down Annabeth's face.

"I'm here Thalia…..I'm here." She whispered her grey eyes wide. Thalia instantly jumped up from my arms and hooked hers around Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Little Annabeth you've grown so much! And GROVER!" She squealed and grabbed my best friend as well. "Where's Luke?" My blood went cold, Annabeth and Grover instantly froze. No one wanted to tell Thalia how Luke was gone, practically dead to us. Clearing her throat Holly gently laid a hand on Thalia's arm and gently looked at her. Here we go.

"Thalia, my name is Holly. I'm the daughter of Nyx. Luke is…" Before she could get it out Thalia's hand flew to her mouth, tears building up in her eyes.

"Please don't tell me he's dead!" She shrieked, Holly shook her head and opened her mouth again but before she could say anything my mother's car swerved into the field, and out jumped a girl with long black hair, deep purple eyes, and a whip with a shield. Behind her came Grover's brother Aaron.

"PERCY!" My mother called and I smiled and handed Thalia over to Annabeth before I stood up and ran into my mother's arms, not caring who saw me.

Holly's Pov

As soon as the girl jumped out of the car I knew things were changing. Don't get me wrong, I was glad they had showed up for I really didn't want to tell Thalia what had happened with Luke, no one did. Instantly Chiron galloped forward to Aaron gave him a questioning look when he saw Aaron pushing the girl behind him. The thing that confused me the most was the waves coming off her, since I was the daughter of Nyx the element Spirit **(A/N yes I know most people don't consider it an element but I do since I read House of Night ) **gave me a…..feeling around people and I guess you could say their Auras. Jar—I mean _his_ Aura feeling was always light and loving, happy with an extra sense of brightness due to Apollo. This girl on the other hand was entirely different. I felt darkness, death, and night. Something I couldn't understand. Instantly I pushed my way forward and stood in front of Chiron to face Aaron.

"Who is she?" I asked, placing my hands slightly on my hips. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't always this rude but we were dealing with enough because of Thalia at the moment (who had been swept away by Annabeth and Grover) the last thing we needed was another complication.

"This is Surrenderin, listen Holly, she isn't a normal Half- Blood. I can feel sense that as strong as how much my mouth waters at the sight of a coke can." He confidently said while looking up with a dreamy expression for the last part.

"You do realize that made absolutely NO since right?" Aaron just shrugged and whispered something to Surrenderin. Despite the fact she had my style I had a feeling that we wouldn't get along. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Let's just say I was in a constant PMS mood ever since Jar—He….you know…

"How is she different?" I challenged, hoping to stump him but Aaron just kept on his dead looking expression.

"For one she hates the light more than you do, she is a foster kid, and she is powerful….THAT's what I feel." I sighed, if she hated the light at least it narrowed down the options of her parent, maybe Erebus or…..no it couldn't be Nyx….. Could it? Suddenly Chiron stepped forward and looked at Aaron with an intense expression on his face.

"You say NO mortal parents as far as we know?" Aaron nodded. Slowly I pulled the girl's pale arm and moved her in front of Aaron.

"Okay Chiron, I'm going to try something okay?" He just nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Surrenderin I want you to repeat this. 'Wind! Come to me!'" Even though I didn't really call it the breez instantly came and lifted my black locks off my shoulder, mentally I dismissed the wind and let my hair fall back onto my shoulders as Surrenderin looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wind! Come to me!" She gently called but with no luck. Nothing. I shrugged, thinking that there was no possible way she could be Nyx's daughter but my thoughts were instantly stopped short when two symbols appeared above her head. A crescent moon….and a skull. No no no no no!

"I—I didn't think it could be! I thought you just had the same name! All Hail Surrenderin! Daughter of Nyx, goddess of Night and Vampires and Hades! Lord of the underworld!" **(A/N sorry if I didn't get the exact wording right, forgive me?)** Chiron called out then slightly hesitated and leaned closer to Surrenderin.

"You my dear are a goddess, goddess of hauntings to be exact." Hades no.

Surrenderin's Pov

Goddess. Me. Hauntings. Me. Goddess. Oh God, or Gods, or Me? Everything now made freaking sense. How Ironic.

**Question of the chapter: What'd ya get for Christmas? Or do you not Celebrate Christmas? **

**I want at **_**least**_** 5 reviews please, for my Christmas present from ya'll? Review! What did ya think? Like it? Tell me! Shoutouts to:**

**BreeZ (Five times XD) GazmRules, Anna Cahil, Luli Cullen, Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire, Brianna,** **lovetoread1998 , Miki (2 times), **

**Thx everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Just say yes

**Hey ya'll ! I was so happy with the amount of feedback from everyone that I decided to reward you and update today =) SO think you could give me that many reviews again? Maybe more? And I don't mean 6 from the same person (cough cough, Miki, cough cough) =) I'm talking separate reviews! **

By the way, If you like Twilight I have a twilight fanfic called 'Call Me Crazy' that I work really hard on and I'd LOVE to get a review from you!

By the way, if you haven't noticed my recent chapters are song names, that's because I name the chapter the first song I listen to while writing it XD

Chapter 8 - Just say yes.

Holly's Pov

It has been an hour since Thalia came out of the tree and a goddess arrived at our camp, big day huh? I was now pacing back and forth across the big house's meeting room as Chiron stared at me intensely. Shortly after Surrenderin arrived Aaron whisked her away to show her around camp where as Annabeth and Grover went with Thalia.

"Where is Surrenderin going to stay?" I asked, hesitating my pacing long enough to look at Chiron and throwing my hands up in the air. Next to Chiron was Travis who was leaning back in a chair and his eyes followed my pacing with a worried expression.

"Well in whichever cabin she wants to I guess, although we'd have to build a Hades cabin quickly if she wanted to stay there…..just like Davis got to choose—by the way, where is that boy?" Chiron asked. I just shrugged and started running my hand through my black locks, letting a big sigh out in the process.

"With Miki I believe." From the corner of my eye I saw Chiron smile and nod.

"Oh! They've really hit it off haven't they? I have to admit that they're an adorable coup—"

"CHIRON!" I snapped, staring wide eyed at him. Here we are having a serious conversation and he changes it in a blink of an eye! He then sighed and held up a hand.

"My bad…" I sighed and pulled a chair in front of him and next to Travis. I then laid my head in my hands.

"What exactly does the goddess of haunting do?" I mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Well you see, more than a hundred years ago during the Trojan war Hades was sent so many spirits that even those spirits began to continue the war in the underworld, out of desperation Hades called Nyx, your mother, before him and together they made a child completely made of darkness. She became the goddess of hauntings and is in charge of the souls. Sometimes she will even allow souls that have unfinished business or were murdered come back from the underworld and take care of business. You know that movie _Mirrors 2_?" I slightly nodded. "well that was actually based off one of the souls she let back into the world." I gasped and my head shot up to look at Chiron, my eyes slightly narrowed.

"But Surrenderin had no clue what was going on. You say she was created hundreds years ago!" Chiron held up his hand to stop me, with a serious expression on his face he gravely nodded.

"That's the thing Holly, no one knows how or by who, but about every 15 years Surrenderin appears somewhere in the world, only to be killed again."

Surrenderin's Pov

Tenderly I sat onto one of the black beds in Nyx's cabin. Sighing I took my small backpack off of my back and started looking through the contents. I had only managed to grab two pairs of jean shorts, a black tee, a purple tank top, my iPod, Toiletries, and my blue contact—but I don't think I would need them here, everyone apparently was just as weird as me. Suddenly without any warning a girl, Holly I believe, came into the room and looked at me with a soft expression that then turned hard.

"You're Holly right?" I nearly whispered. She nodded, closely studying her I saw that she had hair just as black as mine but her's was in long locks whereas mine was straight. Her eyes were an electric blue but like me she wore dark colors. Quickly she walked over to a small mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle filled with dark red liquid. "Can I ask you a question Holly?" Once again she nodded but hesitantly this time. "Why do you hate me so much?" She sighed. Then she walked over to me and sat down next to me but refused to meet my eyes.

"Because Surrenderin, you're the goddess of the souls, if you wanted you could see Jar—someone I use to know. Someone that I can next see again." Holly whispered the last part; a single tear ran free but just let it fall.

"I'm so sorry for you loss." Her head jerked up, hatred filling her eyes making me want to shrink back.

"Don't be, it was my fault." Holly snapped then fled from the cabin, leaving me with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

Thalia's Pov

Luke, my Luke. Annabeth was finally able to break the news to be before she broke into tears. Silently I just laid on my bed; face stuffed into the pillow and refused to cry. I would not cry.

**Question: What do you want to see in the following chapters?**

**Well there's something guys =) I hope it was good Please review, I want at least 6 reviews (from separate people XD) **

**Shoutouts to :**

**Miki, BreeZ**_**, **_**LiLi-GirlwithALOTofIdeas, Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire, Luli Cullen, Leoni Liponscovi, GazmRules, GothicAngelsAndBlackRoses, Brianna.**

**Review! Takes two seconds!**


	9. Chapter 9 White demon love song

Chapter 9- A white Demon love song

Surrenderin Pov

"Ambrose? I don't expect you to answer me at all but…..what does Holly mean when she says killing her friend was her fault?" In the time Holly has been away from dinner I took the time to look over to her warrior and ask. He paused from bringing another forkful of chees filled pasta to his mouth and looked confused.

"Her friend? I don't know what—oh…." Ambrose suddenly looked remorseful and looked at me with a serious expression even I couldn't place. "Alright, what I'm about to tell you can't be repeated, got it?" I nodded. "Alright. Well see about two years ago Holly arrived at camp and was saved by a young man named Jared. Jared was the son of Apollo and was about sixteen, the two grew closer and closer and soon they formed a blood bond by Holly drinking from Jared. Eventually the two fell in love, and trust me, it was the real deal. There was no question about the fact that Holly had found her soul mate—at least I think she had." He sighed.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Ambrose held up a hand and took a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago Selene, the titan of night, invaded the camp to get to Holly. Keep in mind that the magic border was down at the moment—it's back now. Well when she invaded Holly of course charged into battle like everyone else but she had a weak moment and Jared charged in to protect her, but was badly cut by a monster. Jared died and Holly blames herself; it scares me, she hasn't been herself—she even tried to make a blood sacrifice in order to bring his ghost back but it didn't work. Don't take her hating you so much personally alright?" Stunned I nodded and continued to eat. Silently I looked around and saw Holly leaning against one of the pillars, with her was a boy—Travis I believe, slightly curious to what they were saying I got up and walked closer but to the point they wouldn't see me.

"…It's true Holls and you know it." Holly shook her head and Travis embraced her, slowly she laid her head on his chest and took in a jagged breath.

"No, I couldn't ask that. Trav, I don't even think she would be able to do it." Gently Travis looked down at her and removed one of his arms so that he could tilt her head up to his.

"Ask." She shook her head again.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Go up to her and say 'Hey Surrenderin, could you bring my boyfriend's ghost forward so that I can apologize for killing him?' Ya I don't think so Travis, maybe I could just call Hades forward and ask him to take me so I can apologize in person." Travis froze at this and pulled her closer, then only hesitantly did he lean down and put his lips to her head.

"Don't talk like that. I already lost my mom; don't make me lose you too." He mumbled into her hair, she just sighed. Not feeling right about ease dropping, I slowly and silently eased away from them and sighed. Holly was right, I probably wouldn't be able to bring Jared forward but I would learn…..figure out how, I owed it to my sister.

Anonymous POV

"I'm telling you, they aren't imaginary! No—don't deny it Bianca! I know you see them too!" My sister sighed and leaned back against the white wall. We had been in the stupid boarding school for nearly two months but ever since we had more and more people would come and try to talk—people others couldn't see. Bianca claimed she couldn't see them...that I was just making up imaginary friends; even better she once claimed I was making myself into one of my heroes from Mythomagic. One of the heroes that could see the dead.

"No I don't Nico! Listen to yourself!" She sighed and gripped my shoulders. "Maybe you should stop playing that stupid game for a while. Just clear your head?" Disgusted I shook my head and sneered, instantly getting out of my sister's grip.

"No! I'm telling the truth whether you choose to believe it or not. I know you see them too—so don't come to be when people start telling you that you're crazy. No if you'll excuse me I have homework for Mr. Underwood's class." Without another word I turned around walked away. Mr. Underwood was a new teacher that arrived earlier that day in place of my last math teacher who had decided to leave for—honestly I don't know but I liked Mr. Underwood better; he was kooky and clumsy but was patient with me unlike Mr. Voctra was. **(A/N I honestly don't know what Grover was but I'm trying to hurry Nico's arrival so just go along with me) **Suddenly I hit a mental wall and fell to my knees. Something wasn't right! Before I knew it the people Bianca called imaginary were surrounding me, reaching for me, all yelling the same thing.

"Where is she? Where is our queen! She's gone!" I didn't know who she was but the loud voices of the people—and the presence of them in general were giving me a pounding headache! As I clutched my head black spots began to cloud my vision until they consumed me completely—I was gone.

**OOoo so the ghosts can't find Surrenderin when she's at Camp Half-Blood….Keep that in mind =)**

_**Question: DO you want Nico to come in sooner than the actual book says? **_

**At least 8 reviews please =) **

**Thank you:**

**BreeZ, , Luli Cullen, SuperStarr, GiggleQueen5694, Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire, BollywoodDancer2, lovetoread1998.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Never say Never

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews; I got 8 like asked so here's an update! =D**

**Chapter 10- Never say Never **

Surrenderin's Pov

"Surrenderin?" ….."SURRENDERIN WAKE UP!" Holly suddenly screamed in my ear. Instantly I jumped up and fell off the bed to Holly's obvious amusement. I glared at her as she clutched her stomach in attempt to stop laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I grumbled and stood up. In silence I walked to the end of my bed and pulled out new cloths for today, a black tank and jean shorts. I started to undress but right when I was about to pull the tank over my head Holly snatched it out of my hands and shook her head. Instead she pulled an orange shirt off of the dresser and tossed it to me. After looking at the bright color with distaste I sighed and put it on then looked in the mirror. _Camp Half- Blood _was all it read across the front, not too bad.

"So what's the plan for today?" I gently asked, hoping not to suddenly change her pleasant mood into the whole 'I'm going to kill you' act. Holly just shrugged and grabbed another red filled bottle and plopped down onto the bed. I got a better look and saw that her black curls had been pulled into a high pony tail that went to her shoulders. Around her neck hung her magic necklace and the traditional beads that apparently campers got for each year they were at camp. Holly had two beads.

"Well, you already missed breakfast. So you'll probably just have to grab a cereal bar or Travis may be able to steal something. We on the other hand have to get to Sword practice."

"Sword practice?" I managed to squeak out. Holly nodded and motioned to my wrist.

"You didn't think this was just a safe place did you? We train here, learn to survive. That's what your weapons for. During sword practice you practice with them. Got it?" Holly jumped off the bed and motioned for me to follow her out. "We will be practicing with three other cabins, or rather people I guess—Percy, Miki, and Thalia. Ambrose may join us later but he tends to practice with Kara at the moment." I nodded and in silence we walked to the arena.

Let's just say it wasn't a relaxing day, after sword practice Holly dragged me to archery (which I absolutely sucked at and was put to shame by both Holly and Thalia.) then there was rock climbing were I managed not to die by some miracle. Now I was in arts and crafts with the cabins, in addition the Apollo cabin had decided to join us. As soon as they walked in Holly had gotten all stiff and excused herself, tears running down her face. Taking her spot next to me was a young girl with long blonde hair that went to her ribcage; she had large blue eyes and freckles that dotted her nose.

"Hey!" She called as she flopped down next to me; being polite I smiled and nodded towards her, though apparently that wasn't enough. Instantly she thrust her hand out towards me and smiled.

"You must be the new camper! I'm Melody but you can call me Mel." Sighing in defeat I faced her and put on a large smile.

"Hey, I'm Surrenderin or as Travis calls me 'death girl'. I mean really, it's not my fault I'm the goddess of Hauntings." I mumbled the last part under my breath but Mel laughed anyways, shaking her head and sending her blonde locks everywhere.

"Don't take Travis seriously! Just be lucky that they didn't do some drastic prank on you, your Holly's sister right?" I hesitated but nodded. "Well when she first got here Connor and Travis were AWFUL with the pranks they pulled on her! First they put blood in chocolate, which she didn't mind, and then they made her pass out by dressing up as the Minotaur." I couldn't help but laugh, I might not be good around people but I already liked Mel, not able to let the subject die she caught her breath and continued.

"Hades, when I first got here they put snakes in my bed….don't ask how they managed it." Suddenly Mel's face got a bit remorseful, her smile slowly fading as her eyes looked at her hands. "Jared got so mad at them for doing that to me. Cursed them with a poetic spell to be exact…." Mel sighed and shook her head as if banishing the thought from her mind, without warning she jumped up and pulled my arm with her. "Let's get out of here! Wanna go to the shore?" She didn't wait for an answer though, just sent out a wave of giggles and pulled me behind her. For the first time since I got here I felt wanted, and I mean truly wanted.

Holly's Pov

Dear gods, I can't not believe I lost control like that. As soon as the Apollo cabin walked in I just couldn't handle it, I'd spent the past few weeks trying to avoid them to be honest…..they just reminded me too much of him. Suddenly I felt a warm hand, looking back I saw Travis slowly sitting down on the log next to be.

"You okay Holls?" I slowly nodded and added a small smile in attempt to convince him.

"Ya I'm fine, just lost it a bit back there." Travis sighed and put a friendly arm around me, instantly I leaned into the touch. In truth Travis had kept be alive since the fight, always there to keep me sane I guess. But that's what best friends were for right?

"So…..Connor and I got a new supply of blue dye and fire ants. Want to see how we can combine the two into some drastic Aphrodite prank? Maybe if your woman enough we can do something to the Ares's kids, naw I don't think you're advanced enough for that one!" My head instantly snapped up and my eyes narrowed at Travis who was smiling like an idiot. Hmmmmm Blue dye and fire ants… how to combine the two.

"I so am brave enough! I saw Ares's cabin….and what if we dyed all their weapons with the blue and put the ants in the Aphrodite cabin. That way we can hit them both?" Travis laughed but nodded.

"Yes but let's do something else with the Dye." I rose an eyebrow "Oh you'll see, let's just say that the Ares's cabin may look a bit blue."

_**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! =(**_

_**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter (like 1,000 words)**_

_**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter (like 1,400 words)**_

_**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter! (2,000+ words)**_

_**22-27 reviews (for this chapter)- you get 2 long chapters =) (that's 4,000 words baby!)**_

**SO there's a fill in chapter for you. And I picked up this review system from someone's story and it works for them so here ya go! REVIEW! **

**Question: What do you think of Mel & Surrenderin's new found friendship?**

**Shout outs to- LiLi-GirlwithALOTofIdeas, BreeZ, D, Brianna, GothicAngelsAndBlackRoses, no name, lovetoread1998, Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire, JuJuBean. **

**Thx! Update!**


	11. Chapter 11 fire with fire

**Alright guys =) First thank you SO much for the amount of reviews in that short span of time! Means so much to me! Second, I got a lot of people saying that Holly and Mel should be friends instead but see I made Mel in a way where she would be a FOIL such as Miki is to Holly. So Surrenderin and Mel are going to be the ones creating a stronger friendship, but that doesn't mean Holly won't be friends with her too. and Miki isn't the friends with Mel cause I don't think the world would be able to contain their power of hyperness..Finally, PLEASE keep in mind that Holly can't just get over the loss of Jared, I mean he was in many ways her consort therefore it's harder to get over… it just makes the grief worse when Holly thinks that it is her fault he is dead. Hope that answered all the questions! Don't be afraid to ask! =D**

Chapter 11: Fire with Fire (The letter black)

Surrenderin's Pov

"Are you sure this is okay?" I squeaked out as Mel dragged me into the trees and towards a large oak. It was bad enough when she insisted we had to talk to the water spirits and go swimming…..now she wanted to climb the tree and cut wood from one of the higher branches so she could make another bow.

"Course it is! I've done it millions of times, of course Jared was always there….still! I've got the hang of it!" Without waiting for a response Mel pulled her blonde hair into a quick pony tail and flung herself onto the nearest branch. Once on she continued to climb higher and higher until I had to practically squint to see her small body.

"SHOOT! Hey Surrenderin—we have GOT to find a nickname for ya!—anyways can you toss up my knife?"

"You mean you didn't think to bring it up with you?" I asked with wide eyes, I saw her shake her head so I just sighed and reached down towards the knife placed firmly in my belt loop. Taking a good grip on the handle I took a deep breath and threw it up towards with all my strength. It spun until Mel ducked out of the way right in time; the knife stuck itself in the bark.

"You've got a good arm!" I laughed and watched as she detached the knife then started to saw off a long branch that was a deep brown, after five minutes the branch finally came off and fell towards the forest ground. Mel smiled then chucked the knife to the ground as well before she took a deep breath and started leaping from branch to branch until she was finally on the ground again. "Well that was fun." Unbelievable.

Nico's Pov

"Nico? Son we need you to open your eyes." The voice was familiar, some distant memory that refused to come at the moment. The pain in my head had dulled, nearly vanished. What happened exactly? I remembered the people no one else could see showing up—yelling about someone missing, then the pain….oh God the pain… then nothing. Reluctantly I groaned and forced my eyes open, flinching when the lights reached my eyes.

"Dull the lights dear." The whiteness quickly faded to where I could see. I seemed to be in the schools infirmary, in front of me was Mrs. Willis, the school nurse. To my right sitting in a chair was Bianca and behind her was Mr. Underwood.

"Good boy, now I need you to follow the light." I flinched again as a small beam of light attacked me but did my best to do as I was told but with no luck. The light seemed to be too fast and just made me dizzy. Mrs. Willis sighed then put the light away, next she reached for my neck and placed two fingers on my pulse point as she counted, mumbling to herself the whole time.

"He seems to have a small concussion but other than that he should fine. I'd like to keep him here overnight for observation though."

"What happened?" I gently asked, pulling my eyebrows in confusion as I recalled what I remembered.

"Well I was walking to the kitchen for a late night snack when I heard screaming. I found you passed out in the hall and didn't hesitate to bring you here. On the way back I saw Bianca in a curled up position but she came to much quicker." Mr. Underwood spoke, blushing at the mention of the kitchen. I just nodded and looked towards Bianca.

"I told what I saw was true. Don't even try to deny it!" I hissed at her under my breath. Bianca sighed and looked at her feet before nodding slightly. I don't know if Mr. Underwood heard me or not but if he did he didn't say anything about it. Finally I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

Grover's Pov

It was time, I knew these kids were demi-gods and if they were really seeing things now then soon monsters would be after them. Knowing what I had to do I patted Bianca on the shoulder and walked away to call Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

Surrenderin's pov

I walked through the forest as Mel chatted endlessly about how she got to camp and about her life at home. Out of everything I found out that Mel's mother was a model and practically hated Mel's guts too—which I really didn't understand—Mel in the end had run away from home and was eventually found by a satyr. She was claimed a month after she arrived and was given an apology gift from her father, a golden staff that couldn't be broken and covered it's self in the sun's fire (which is why Mel always wore yellow gloves just in case.)

The whole time I just smile and nodded until I felt something catch my foot. I was jerked back and looked down to see a green vine intertwined around my ankle, slowly making its way up my body.

"Mel!" I called out for she had gotten ahead of me, not realizing that I had fallen behind. As soon as she saw the vine it quickly increased its growing rate to the point I wasn't able to move my arms. Widening her eyes Mel rushed forward and grabbed the knife I had thrown to her (for she had forgotten to give it back.) Quickly she begun to cut the vine but with no use, the vine was now squeezing me so tightly I couldn't breathe and my heart felt as if it were pounding out of my chest.

"Sorry if this hurts!" In one quick movement the knife came down my midsection, I gasped for breath as soon as the vine was cut, before they could grow again Mel grabbed me and started running to the tree line. With a quick glance behind me I whimpered as I saw lush green plants advancing on us, giving one last lunge forward we broke out of the forest and ran a good distance before we came to the bathrooms. Breathing hard we slumped up against the sinks.

"Are you alright?" She puffed out and I nodded.

"Yeah, my stomach seems to have a shallow cut but I'll be fine." I muttered, my shirt had been cut by the knife and had grazed my stomach which now had a steady stream of blood. Without being asked Mel ripped the sleeve from her white tee and firmly wrapped it around the cut after taking a closer look at it.

"It doesn't seem too bad but we should get you to the big house." I nodded silently and followed her out of the bathroom; the only thought on my mind was why those plants had attacked.

**Well there ya go! **

_**Question: do you want me to show Holly and Travis's prank?**_

**Shoutouts to- lovetoread1998, BreeZ, Anna Cahil, Anonymous, Blondes Do It Better, BollywoodDancer2, AngelBaby45, PJOluvr, Luli Cullen, iheartloganhenderson, Luli Cullen, Wow**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! =( **

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter (1,000 words or less)**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter (1,200-500)**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter! (2,000)**

**22-27 reviews (for this chapter)- you get 2 long chapters the size of normal chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12: No signal

**Hey guys! Here's a late update but I hope you understand! School! Anyways to make a few things clear at the moment. 1: Only one person counts for each review so despite the fact Miki reviewed so many times the total number is- 14 I believe…which is still amazing! Thanks guys! And 2: A FOIL is something when it takes two people completely opposite from each other and it magnifies the personalities. Ex: Harry and Draco, Benvolio and Tybalt, etc. If that makes since….and the reason Holly isn't going to be the FOIL with Mel is because Mel IS Jared's sister, the whole thing is just a bit too painful for her at the moment but maybe in the future! **

**Thanks to: BreeZ, Luli Cullen, lovetoread1998, Kate, BollywoodDancer2, PJOluvr, Lalala321, Great Story. Poseidon's Son Forever, Miki (50 million times), Anonymous.**

**Question: Who do you think Surrenderin's killer is?**

Chapter 12: No signal

Surrenderin's Pov

"I'VE GOT IT!" Mel suddenly screamed, causing me to jump in alarm and flinched with my stomachs cut reopened.

"You understand why the plants went all freaky on us?" She shook her head and met my gaze with her own serious yet thrilled one.

"No silly! I've got a nickname for you! I mean I'm sorry but saying Surrenderin all the time is just a mouthful, soooooooooo you are now Ren!"

"Ren?" She nodded and continued to pull me forward as I just shook my head and let it go. I mean out of everything she could of called me Ren was probably the best option. Looking forward again I held the paper towels to my stomach as we made our way to the Big House, not only to bandage my stomach but to tell Chiron bout the plants; if he was there.

"Why hasn't it healed yet?" Mel's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, half-way in my daze I lazily looked towards her forehead pinching in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Why hasn't it healed yet? Your stomach I mean. Usually gods only take a few minutes to heal…..but it hasn't yet. I want to know why." I just shrugged and kept walking.

"I don't know, I've never been one for healing I guess. I mean—"

"CHIRON!" Mel suddenly screamed at the centaur ahead of us, talking to a girl with white blonde hair and yellow eyes, next to her was a taller boy with golden spiked blonde hair and orange eyes. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"OMG! You must be Holly's new sister! Which means…WHICH MEANS YOUR MY AUNT TOO!" The girl suddenly screeched as she threw herself at us, bouncing up and down with excitement. It gave me a headache.

"Ah, well Ren this is Miki. Daughter of Eos. Next to her is the only other teen god in camp I guess, Davis. Son of Aphrodite and Ares, partial god of fire. "I nodded and looked at Miki who without warning hugged Mel and then (painfully I might add) hugged me as well, in turn I just awkwardly patted her back and muttered my hellos.

"Well, what did you need me for Mel?" She sighed and without warning lifted up my shirt to wear the cut showed, I blushed in embarrassment and slowly pulled my shirt back there….trying to avoid the gaze of Davis.

"The plants went all wako on us while we were in the forest. They seemed to only attack Ren here though; I cut her loose but in doing so my knife caught onto her stomach. It's not too deep but it's the plants I'm concerned about." I looked up to see that Chiron had gone white; slowly he turned to Miki with a grim expression on his face.

"Miki I need you to get Holly for me. Tell her that it's begun. Exactly those words, do you understand?" Miki nodded and after saluting to Chiron she grabbed Davis's hand and ran towards the direction of the cabins. "Now, Surrenderin dear, let's get that cut patched up shall we?"

Holly's Pov

"And you're positive they won't catch us?" I muttered but Travis nodded with that silly grin on his face, his hands clutching a jar of fire ants covered in blue dye…..blue dye that Travis insisted had to be permanent otherwise it wouldn't be funny.

"Chill Holls, I'm a PRO at this!" I silently shook my head but laughed in the end, nervously I looked left and right then stood up on my knees to glance into the Ares cabin. Currently we were leaning against the outside wall, waiting for the Are's kids to completely leave the cabin.

"Oh ya right, I take this from the guy who was cursed so many times from different cabins for BEING CAUGHT!" Travis just shrugged and thrust the jar into my hands, without warning he gave me a small wave and bolted into the cabin only to return minutes later with the Ares cabin's favorite weapons. After throwing them into my awaiting hands Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out glitter, pink ribbons, lipstick, and other girly items the Aphrodite cabin would hold anywhere they went. Laughing I took the tools and begun tying the ribbons to each of the sharp objects then took the bottle of glitter into my hands only pausing when my eye caught the label.

"Really Travis? Reproducing glitter? Where in Hades did you get this!" Travis instantly started laughing and shook his head.

"You do NOT want to know but get this; the more they shake the glitter off or rub it off the more it spreads until it will be ALL over their cabin." I couldn't help it. I laughed. Shaking my head I took the lip stick out and in my loopy cursive I took the metal and on the sharpest sword I started writing.

'_For our special friends… these things were just too dull so we thought we'd add a little….sparkle to it all. Xoxoxo you're Aphrodite friends.' _

Then after split hesitation I applied the lip stick to my lips until the red was thick, only then did I place a thick kiss on the metal. Water proof lip stick.

"Time for part two." Travis muttered then took the weapons back and placed them where they, knew my cue I dashed into the Aphrodite cabin and let the ants loose then watched them leave little dots of blue all over the place.

"Perfect" I muttered and ran back outside to Travis who had two lawn chairs set up a ways back to where no one would see us. Smiling for what seemed the first time in forever I calmly started walking over to Travis and flopped down next to him. Our legs touching.

"The cabins should get back in exactly five minutes." I laughed and looked at Travis, watched his eyes light up with what he loved to do.

"Thank you Travs." Startled he looked my way but returned my smile with a crooked grin of his.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Well, I've been so sad….I mean I'm not better but around you—well I am. Thank you for everything."

"Of course Holly, you're my best friend; I would do anything for you." Gently Travis took my hand and gently squeezed it. I opened my mouth to say something else but was interrupted by shrilly screams erupting in the air.

"Ah, music to my ears." Travis muttered and met my gaze. "Ya know, that red looks really good on you." Then slowly Travis's face lowered to mine until our lips met. Starting out as a soft gentle kiss erupted into something bigger, my arms instantly went around his next as his strong arms pulled me closer. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest, mine pounding in tune with his.

"HOLLY!" A voice suddenly screamed. Jumping apart I looked into the distance to see Miki running towards us, knowing what she's seen my cheeks got hot. "Chiron needs you NOW. He says 'it's begun'!" She screamed. Nodding I jumped up and started running after her. Only did I truly realize what had just happened. I kissed Travis, I liked it, and I betrayed Jared.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! =( **

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter (1,000 words or less)**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter (1,200-500)**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter! (2,000)**

**22-27 reviews (for this chapter)- you get 2 long chapters the size of normal chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13 Times

**Hey guys! Here's an update to you guys! **

_**DemiDead**_- Of course I'll help Hun, with whatever it is! If you want to email me about it at all you can reach me at _soulsister001 _ in fact if anyone wants to get ahold of me that doesn't have a profile you can reach me there. That's why I created it!

**Miki**- and no, I was not kidnapped. I was simply over run by winter guard coming up and school work =p One of my teachers got fired in the middle of the year and now our sub gives us TONS of vocab work. It sucks, I feel like I'm in elementary/ 5th & 6th grade again!

**Reviews for this chapter- 15 **

**Thanks to: BreeZ, lovetoread1998, bookworm842, Anna Cahil, GazmRules, Shadowhuntress on Fire, Live. Laugh. Love, hey hey, Miki, DemiDead, BollywoodDancer2, Anonymous, EmiJStar, 16, Reviewer.**

Chapter 13- Times (by Tenth Avenue North)

Holly's Pov

"What do you _MEAN _it's begun!" I screeched then took a deep breath and looked Chiron down with as much intensity as possible.

"Holly, remember when I told you Surrenderin get killed like every decade give or take?" I nodded. "Well today there was an attack in the woods on her—she's alright but it's begun." I sighed and flopped down in a nearby chair unable to stand anymore.

"Okay, I guess we should call a cabin counselor meeting to sort this out right?" Chiron nodded then looked gave the orders to Miki who was waiting outside the door, ease dropping no doubt too. Sighing I stood up and passed Chiron so that I could go to the infirmary before I headed to the meeting room. Once inside I saw Melody and Surrenderin dressing a cut on her stomach.

"Why don't you just feed her Ambrosia and get it over with?" I asked, causing them to jump in surprise. Trying to avoid looking at Melody I looked over to Surrenderin who just looked at me with confusion.

"Because the cut is too small to give her Ambrosia. If it was larger sure but it'd just be simpler if we slapped a bandage on it and let it heal on its own." I nodded and looked at Surrenderin again.

"You okay?" She nodded. Knowing I wasn't going to get much more out of the conversation (if you could even call it that.) I motioned towards the window and for the first time I met Melody's green eyes.

"Keep that window closed. Got it?" She nodded and then I just turned around and made my way to the meeting room and took a seat around the poker room where several of the counselors were already gathered including Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis (who I purposely refused to look in the eye at the moment), Connor, Miki, Lee (who took Jared's position as head of the Apollo cabin), and Beckendorf.

"Alright, now I call this meeting to order. In case any of you are wondering Clarisse and Silena are dealing with some 'problems' that are going on in their cabin at the moment." I instantly heard Travis give a soft chuckle then stopped himself, I on the other hand was shaking with silent laughter. "Holly you may begin." Nodding towards Chiron I stood up and cleared my throat.

"As you know we have a new goddess at the camp, my half-sister Surrenderin. What Chiron told me was that about every 15 years Surrenderin appears somewhere in the world, only to be killed again. Today Surrenderin was out in the woods with Melody and they were attacked by the plants. The cycle as begun once again." There were a few gasps around the table as I sat down, Lee instantly stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"So should we take her out of camp? Take her somewhere safe?" Chiron instantly shook his head and sighed.

"No I don't believe that'd be wise. The protective shields of the camp block the ghosts from reaching her and for that matter it blocks most threats as well." There were a few nods.

"Well what about Olympus? No one can protect her more than the gods right? I mean she is a goddess she belongs there with them." Travis piped up, avoiding his eyes I shook my head and sighed.

"But for all we know it is one of the gods or goddesses trying to kill her. We'd be handing her to the original threat." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What about the underworld? She is the goddess of hauntings. She could do her job there best." Percy said but before I could say anything Annabeth shook her head.

"Just as Holly said, we have no clue who is trying to kill her. For all we know it could be Hades' lovely wife."

"I guess she is just safer here with us? Melody is with her most the time from what I've seen. I'll also have Ambrose keep an eye on her until we find out what's going on. She just can't be alone…or in the woods for the matter. All in favor say I."

"I." Most everyone said in chorus. Feeling most the weight lift from my shoulders I nodded and relaxed into the chair. After everyone was quite Percy cleared his throat and stood up.

"For the next matter, Grover has contacted me from his station. According to him he has found two demigod children there and he says they feel powerful. He has asked for Annabeth, Holly, Thalia and I to transport them to camp." Chiron nodded.

"Alright you'll take off in two days. Percy can your mother drive you to the school?" Percy nodded and sat down. "Anyone else?" everyone shook their heads. "Meeting closed." Standing up I started to quickly make my way up the steps and out the door but suddenly a hand closed around my arm and pulled me to the side of the big house.

"Come on Holls, talk to me please." Travis's voice softly said in my ear. Uninvited tears started to pool in my eyes. "I'm sorry if I moved to fast, I thought you were okay with it when you kissed me back. Holly please." Slowly I started to turn around and looked up into Travis's big sad eyes. Without hesitation his hand cupped my face, I leaned into it as his thumb wiped away and stray tears.

"Holly I'm not asking you to replace him. He can NEVER be replaced Hun, I just want you to be happy. I want to see you smile like you always did, hear your laugh, the way you loved life." Travis's arms then came around me and he kissed the crown of my head, letting a sob go I laid my head on his chest and just cried.

"I betrayed him Travis." He instantly shushed me and lifted my head with his hand.

"No you didn't Sweet heart. What is it Jared always wanted for you?"

"To be safe and happy." I whispered. Travis nodded.

"I'm just trying to help." I sighed and placed my head back on his chest and listened to his heavy heartbeat, slowly my quickened one begun to slow until it matched his.

**Question: Do you think the counselor's choice to keep Surrenderin at camp was wise? **

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! =( **

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter (1,000 words or less)**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter (1,200-500)**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter! (2,000)**

**22-27 reviews (for this chapter)- you get 2 long chapters the size of normal chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14 Evil Angel

Hey guys! Sorry for the "Long" wait. I mean YES it was a bit for school (mostly winterguard) but also cause we are currently outta school for freak snow storm and my best friend was stuck at my house for like 3 days, thus no time for a update and Saturday and Sunday (the original time I was going to update) I was at HER house cause my parents were out of town for a marathon. But here's your update!

**

* * *

****Thanks too: lovetoread1998, BreeZ, Shadowhuntress on Fire, GazmRules, Brianna, Miki, EmiJStar, Luli Cullen, WELOVEOLYMPUS's Penguin6232, Reviewer. **

**

* * *

****SO Ten reviews= 1,000 or less**** words. **

******

* * *

****Question: Who's POV would you really like to read in the next chapter? **

**********

* * *

**

Chapter 14- Evil Angel (Breaking Benjamin)

Chiron's Pov

I'd seen this all before; the girl, the plants, even the best friend at her side. I'd seen it all last time. The last time Surrenderin had come to my camp…..only to end up dying. My worst failure in attempt to keep her safe but this time we would succeed. We had Holly this time, and Holly had Travis; who was helping to build the young girls spirit so much. Sighing I shook my head and left the big house about an hour after the other counselors had left, seeing my old friend Dionysus I buckled my legs under my large body and shook my head.

"Who do you suppose is doing this to the girl?" I slightly asked, already knowing the answer he was about to give me, the classic Dionysus answer.

"Why should I care? But if you MUST have an answer I'd guess it was someone who is jealous." Jealous…jealous. Who would be jealous? Of course it's possible that it could be Persephone maybe even be Melinoe who could be furious over the thought of Surrenderin being in charge of not only her but also all the ghosts that want to get out—also known as a large portion of Melinoe's job. "And Chiron—I'd start with how the girl has been killed in the past.". _In the past…._

Surrenderin's Pov

"Ambrose?" Pausing from kissing the base of Kara's neck he sighed and looked over to me, a slight annoyed expression still on Kara's face.

"Why is everyone all a sudden looking out for me?" I gently asked, this question must have shocked him for his eyebrows went together in slight confusion—or at least it looked that way to me.

"Well….. Umm…..because you're a goddess." I slightly sighed at this, knowing it wasn't true.

"Then why isn't everyone acting this way around Davis then?"

"I don't know Ren. I was just told by Holly to hang around you for a while. Okay?" I slightly nodded, not completely satisfied. Knowing I wouldn't get any other answers I stood up.

"_Run—go away." _

"Did you say something Ambrose?"

"No." I slightly nodded and looked away again.

"_She wants you dead! My queen you must run—go away!" _Slightly irritated I groaned and looked back towards Ambrose, whose arm was around Kara now.

"Seriously Ambrose—are you saying something!" He shook his head again, sighing I started walking away from the two with my arms crossed.

"_Fine! If you won't listen then I must show you!" _I started to turn towards Ambrose again but was stopped short by a bright light being thrust into my eyes.

"Ren?" I attempted to say something but it only resulted in my knees buckling under me. "REN!" The light was getting brighter and brighter until it finally swept me away and instead of light it was replaced my darkness—never ending darkness.

_~Vision~_

"_Hello darling, I must say that Chiron was doing a pretty good job this time—nearly had an army set up!" My heart was pounding in my chest and my breaths came out in struggled pants due to the gag placed in my mouth. Tears freely ran from my eyes but were stopped because of the thick cloth tied around my head. I had only recently come to, all I remember was getting irritated by my best friend Ashley and running back to my cabin only to be knocked aside the head by someone waiting there. _

"_Now I would say this wouldn't hurt but that'd be a lie because in truth it will—now shall we get this over with?" I could hear movement around me followed by a cool metal being rubbing against my cheek. In one swift movement my favorite black blouse was cut off, leaving only my bra. Suddenly I cried out for the metal had now changed its course and was cutting deeply down my chest, I expected the wounds to quickly heal up but they didn't and I knew instantly that the blade must have been coated with a poison that kept them from doing so. At this point my heart was beating irregularly against my ribs as the woman continued to dice and slice. It wasn't long before the blackness creeping upon me consumed me entirely. _

_The Woman's Pov_

_Red was everywhere, mostly on the girl's chest since that's where I was cutting. She had finally fallen unconscious. Pausing my cutting I set the engraved knife to the side and knelt down to the young girl. Only after slight hesitation I placed my ear against her bleeding chest, I could still hear the faintest heartbeat struggling to keep going. Normally her blood would be golden since she was immortal but it wasn't until recently that I had found out she had the blood of a human—a special feature done by Nyx herself. Since she had human blood she didn't heal as a god's would. Sighing I picked the blade back up and put a deep cut going from her collar bone, in between her breasts and all the way down her stomach, it instantly poured out continuous blood. The girl let out a soft breath and didn't intake another. Smiling softly to myself I placed my fingers against her neck, no pulse, and then continued on to her wrist. Nothing. Finally just to make sure I placed my ear against her chest once again—silence—the girl was dead. _

**So what'd ya think? Don't forget the question up at the top!****1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter! =( **

* * *

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter (1,000 words or less)**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter (1,200-500)**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter! (2,000)**

**22-27 reviews (for this chapter)- you get 2 long chapters the size of normal chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hell at first sight

2-19-11 9:30pm

Hello my dearests =) I am so sorry about the wait for the chapter! I really did want to update but I have a butt load of homework and guard Monday and Thursday, Wednesday I had church, Friday I went to my friend Julie's (jules96) house to work on my solo….then yeah. Here I am!

I have to say that I am SO glad you guys thought it was gruesome and graphic! That made my day =D

* * *

**Thanks to**- Miki, GazmRules, Emo is Me, Panda with a Taco, lovetoread1998, BreeZ, nosigninninja youknowwhoitis, Olivia, Kate, FrenchieGirl, GTL, BollywoodDancer2.

Review #= 12.

I've alsogot a **poll on my profile **if you could vote if you have spare time! Thx!

* * *

Chapter 15- Hell at first sight.

Mel's Pov

To be completely honest I'm not quite sure what had happened. I was walking towards Ambrose, Kara, and Ren after my training with my cabin and everything had happened so fast. At some point when I was deep in thought about what Lee had discussed with me; he didn't give me much detail except that I needed to watch Ren _VERY _closely, screaming had erupted and I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ambrose lunging to catch Ren's limp form.

"REN!" I screamed and burst forward; using every ounce of strength I had in my legs to propel me forward in a matter of seconds. Once I reached them I instantly pushed Kara aside and placed my fingers at Ren's pulse point, instead of slightly slow as I'd expect it to be; her heart was beating so fast and irregular that it troubled me.

"What in Hades happened!" I demanded and looked up to see Ambrose's face scrunched together in deep concentration.

"I don't know! One minute she was fine, she walked away, and then collapsed. There's not a chance that someone managed to pull something!" In moments of panic for some reason I always start blabbering my thoughts without actually thinking first. To be honest the only thing running through my head was the medical knowledge I'd learned from mostly Jared to become a top healer. The next thing that ran out of my mouth I instantly regretted.

"My gods Ambrose! _EVERYTHING _has managed to get past you since you've started dating that _hag! _Have you even realized that your sister _and_ assignment to protect has been depressed to the point she might do something really stupid for weeks! All you ever do now is effing make out with Kara! This isn't _you_!" I screamed at him, the blood instantly drained from his face and beneath his eyes realization struck. His purple eyes met mine then flashed to Ren's limp body and back to my face.

"My gods your right." I internally smiled to myself as Ambrose snapped into warrior mode and laid Ren on the ground, pulled his bow and arrow from his back and scanned the forest with complete concentration. "I'll check the perimeter and search for threats." And with that he was gone. Turning my attention back to Ren I took her vital signs again.

"You can't save her you know." My head snapped up and I spun around to see Kara staring at me with an eerie expression on her face.

"What are you talking about!" Kara clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner and shook her head.

"Such brave attempts every time—the cycle is always the same you know—the girl, the camp, even you. It's only a matter of time before the links click." Kara said, but instead of her usual tone this one came out more as a high octave with a slight hissing behind each word. That's when I realized it. Kara's eyes had also turned a sickening yellow. On reflex I pulled out my staff and faced 'Kara', but before I could do anything against it Kara blinked and her eyes returned to normal, her legs giving out beneath her. Usually I would have helped but I was suddenly frozen by the screams coming out of Ren's mouth. After exactly thirty seconds the screams stopped and Ren's eyes snapped open—full of terror, pain, and panic.

Surrenderin's Pov

I couldn't breathe, gasping for air I hastily looked around me afraid I might find myself back with the woman—bound and gagged. A girl that seemed oddly familiar shot forward to me and wrapped her arms around my body; gripping me closely.

"Breathe Ren! Calm down, I'm just holding you so you can calm down. Deep breaths." I was vaguely aware of her fingers around my neck as I struggled to breathe. I couldn't understand where I was, where Ashley was. My body was shaking to the point beyond control and sent the waves towards the girl holding me as well. I sucked in a sharp breath of air but it was better than nothing, that breath was followed by longer ones, deeper ones and slowly I started to calm down a bit. "That's it, everything's okay Ren. That's it, in and out." Hesitantly the girl let go of me and kneeled down so she was eye to eye with me.

"Do you remember what happened?" I stared wide eyed at the girl, unable to connect the face with a name. In the end I half way nodded.

"Ash-Ashley got ma-mad at m-me bec-bec—"

"Try and speak slower Ren. I can't understand a word your saying." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ashley got mad at me because she thought I was being suicidal for wanting to call of the small force Chiron had gathered to protect me. So I ran to my cabin but was knocked out and brought somewhere else. A woman was cutting me with a blade—how-how am I alive!" I demanded and the girl's forehead crinkled as she placed her hand placed on my forehead for a moment. She must of registered my small sense of alarm when her fingers when to my throat.

"Taking your pulse." She muttered and looked me in the eyes again.

"Ren. What are you talking about? Chiron hasn't gathered an army, you weren't kidnapped, and as far as I know there is NO girl by the name of Ashley at camp that you actually know much less talk to, I mean there is a girl by the name of Ashley in the Aphrodite cabin." I fiercely shook my head.

"That can't be right. Ashley is a daughter of Apollo." The girl's eyes widened and she nodded.

"I think I know what's going on. Surrenderin. That's probably a past life of yours. Listen to me. Your name is Surrenderin, you've lived in several foster homes but found a more permanent one with Mr. and Mrs. Ray. You were brought to camp by Aaron and you have a half-sister named Holly then there's me. Your best friend Mel." Memories came flooding back to me and tears filled my eyes.

"Mel?" She nodded. Instantly I burst into tears and hugged myself as tears ran down my face. "Gods Mel, all I remember is a voice talking to be then I wasn't here anymore….I was being killed!" She nodded in understanding. "What's going on with me?" I whispered.

"I suppose it's time you know but Holly or Chiron will have to tell you. On the other hand I need you to tell me EVERYTHING that you just saw. Alright?" I nodded and begun my story.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review please =) and let's throw in something interesting! **If I get 5 reviews from 5 separate people by Sunday night I'll update by like Tuesday **=) sound nice?

_QUESTION: Should Kara and Ambrose be done with each other? _

_**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter (1,000 words or less)**_

_**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter (1,200-500)**_

_**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter! (2,000)**_

_**22-27 reviews (for this chapter)- you get 2 long chapters the size of normal chapters.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Until the end

Hey guys! SO sorry for the long dely. Though I wasn't pleased with the first amount of reviews I didn't update cause of how much school work I had and all, my deepest apologizes! But I'm all yours this week cause**…..IT'S SPRING BREAK BABY!**

Alright, SO thank you SO much for **those who reviewed!**

Manga Girl with a Taco, BreeZ, GazmRules, Luli Cullen, lovetoread1998, Awesome Pie, Miki, BalloonAnimalz, BollywoodDancer2, Kate, Omigod, and No Name.

Chapter 16 - Until the End.

Hade's Pov

"Please sir, I just need and hour at the most up in the world of the living!" I sighed and stared down at the dead little ghost in front of me, who was so desperately trying to leave the underworld.

"You of all people should know the rules. No second chance at living." She groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"That's what I'm trying to explain! I don't want to _live _again! I just need to contact your son. Please sir." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine. Make it quick." The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Then with a wave of my hand she was gone, I then groaned when I saw lover boy emerging from the shadows.

"Oh so she gets to go up but I can't even tell Holly that it wasn't her fault?" I frowned and shook my head.

"There is a difference boy. She is talking to a child of mine who can actually see her! The borders of that camp keep you from doing so and you know it." Jared sighed but nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect." With a small bow he left. Wasn't my job just great?

Nico's Pov

"_Boy I KNOW you can hear me!" _The girl in front of my face screamed, literally, her face was RIGHT in front of me; a few more inches and we'd be touching. She was tall with long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a messy bun, her face was pale with a bunch of freckles spattered across her nose and her eyes were a pale grey. With complete concentration I focused on the board behind the girl—or at least pretended to see the board since she was blocking me. Ever seen one of those episodes from _the Ghost Whisperer _well the show wasn't exaggerating when it displayed how hard it was to keep your face neutral when there is a person in front of you that nobody else can see but you. Suddenly without warning the girl unleashed a bloody murder scream, on reflex I flinched but resisted covering my ears.

"HA! You flinched! The cat's outta the bag now dude!" I sighed in defeat.

"What do you want?" I whispered, next to me a few kids shot me a confused glance; I just held my head high and ignored them.

"Listen I need you to get a message to Surrenderin for me!" Finally she had pulled back and now settled for sitting on an empty desk in front of me.

"I don't know—"Instantly a few kids snickered and muttered something along the lines of 'freak, crazy, nut job, etc.' bending down I reached for my Mytho Magic folder that Bianca had gotten for me and pulled out another piece of paper.

_I don't know a Surrenderin—sorry_ I wrote, the girl groaned.

"I know you can hear me so don't go back to ignoring me!" I rolled my eyes and tapped the paper a few times then looked up from her to it. "Oh…." After reading the paper she shook her head.

"Of course you don't know her! Okay then I need you to either tell Grover or sneak out of this place and go to Surrenderin!"

_Mr. Underwood? Why? And I am NOT sneaking out! Why is this message so important? _

"Okay, then yeah just tell Mr. Underwood. Listen it's a matter of life or death! No joke.

_Okay…..Maybe I can tell him something….Who are you and what exactly do you need me to say?_

"Thank you. I'm Ashley, Surrenderin's best friend from the past. Tell him the Cycle has begun. "

Ashley's Pov

As I made my journey away from boy's school I was caught up in my thoughts—well memories for that matter, to be exact the day that Surrenderin died, as well as me.

Flashback.

"Come on Surrenderin! You know I didn't mean it like that!" I groaned when my best continued to ignore me, her back to me.

"Then how did you mean it Ash? Sure I'm the victim here but that doesn't mean I can't help and fight!" She screamed back at me. Less than a few minutes ago I had made the mistake of telling her she'd just hold us back in the fight—My meaning was that everyone would be to concerned about her, but all she heard was me telling her she was useless or something like that.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt." Surrenderin then shook her head and stomped away.

"Go back to your stupid fight, I'll be in my cabin where I'm SAFE." She spat and ran away from me. Groaning I started heading back towards the sight where the battle would take place.

End

That was the last time I saw Surrenderin, and on the way back I was impaled by an arrow—someone was working on the inside. This time I was going to find out who was the insider and prevent Surrenderin from dying again—if I failed I would die again, along with the girl Melody.

Better? That was for today, I'll try**to update again this week**since it's spring break and all =)

_Thank you to those who reviewed my expert. \_


	17. Chapter 17: Inside work

**So sorry I haven't updated in for like forever! To be completely honest I just didn't have it in me, thus writers block for this story. But Alas, I am stuck at a baseball game for eight hours so I will try my best. Enjoy and Review please.**

**Kelsey**

Holly's Pov

So what the plan was? We had no freaking clue; the only information we had was that nearly the same thing happened every year, I was the key to Ren not dying, and the obvious one—someone was trying to kill her. Sitting on the grass near the lake I remained deep in thought, sure I didn't want Ren to die but it's not like I had any idea how to stop it.

"Holly?" Miki called from behind me. Slowly I turned around and held up a hand to block the sun from my eyes, and no, Miki was not the sun.

"What's up hun?" I called out gently as she sat next to me, sighing she leaned back on her hands. She shrugged.

"I haven't talked to you lately, with the whole Jared thing and all." I winced at his name, the gaping hole in my chest throbbing at the thought of him; things were obviously bad if I was quoting twilight. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, things have just been hard I suppose, Travis has been great though—can we not talk about this?" I asked quickly, she nodded then sighed. "What about you and Davis? How are y'all?" She shrugged.

"Great, he calls me his tower, I find that funny. Hey Holly?" I looked at her.

"Yeah?" She paused.

"I've been thinking…..and you know how my mother is Eos?" I nodded. "Well…isn't Eos a titan?"

Ashley's POV

Getting inside the borders of the camp had been a challenge, recently no spirit had been able to make its way in unless summoned but with the blessing of Hades it had been easier. Silently I walked past the oblivious campers….and only occasionally would I trip them. To be honest I had no clue how I was supposed to find the insider, my best guess was to listen to conversations around me but that was harder than it seemed. See for ghosts it's like walking down a hallway, down that hallway are doors lined up one after another, each lead to a different location. Once you took a door it was as if you were behind a curtain and had to move that curtain just a certain way to be able to see and hear around you. Hades himself made sure this was no easy task so that the allure to come to the world of the living wouldn't catch the interest of most spirits. Looking around I finally caught the sight of Ren, my dead heart warmed when I saw her alive and healthy. Running over I saw she was with the girl, Melody, who was handing lunging at her with a sword.

"NO! You need to lunge away! Come on Ren! I know you can do this!" Melody yelled as she continued to spin professionally with her sword.

"I'm trying!"Ren called back as she raised her shield to block the sword's attacks. Sweat dripped down her brow as she concentrated.

"Not hard enough!" Melody kicked Ren's feet out from under her, Ren tumbled to the ground and within seconds a sword was against her throat. "You're dead." Mel said roughly as she pulled away. "again."

"Give me a break Mel! I've never fought with a sword, hell I've never even been in a fight!" She exclaimed as she got back on her feet.

"I know Ren; I just don't want you to die okay? That's why I'm taking this training seriously." Ren stuck her hands on her hips.

"What? And you don't think I'm not!" She threw her hands in the air. "Whatever Mel." With that she turned around and stalked away. That's when she caught sight of me, her eyes widened but I put a finger to my lips signaling her to stay silent as I shook my head. Nodding Ren turned her weapons back to their magic form and stalked back to the Nyx cabin. Inside I saw Kara and Ambrose screaming at each other, upon seeing Ren, Kara threw her hands in the air and stalked out of the cabin. She looked familiar to me…to familiar… I followed her.

Ambrose's POV

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me!" Kara exclaimed as she stared at me in shock. I let out a shaky breath and ran my hand through my dark hair.

"What it sounds like, I'm sorry Kara but with you around I haven't been able to do my duties and you know it. With this murder plot coming up I need to be on high alert, I can't do that while you're around." I stated calmly as I looked her in the eye. I could tell she was furious, her eyes alight with fire and her hands clenched as if she wanted to punch something. It wasn't like this relationship was going to last anyways, I was a god…she was mortal.

"That's bull Ambrose and you know it! What's the real reason." She screamed at me, I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I changed; I dropped my guard and my duties." Kara growled.

"I don't care about your duties! I love you Ambrose!" I sighed and went to the fridge I got a bag of blood and calmly drained it.

"Well I care about my duties." She stared at me in shock.

"I just told you that I love you. Shouldn't you say it back?" I shrugged.

"I won't say something I don't mean. I'm sorry Kara but it's just not that way." She opened her mouth but suddenly Ren walked into the room, blushing at interrupting us I gave her a small smile. Furious Kara threw her hands in the air and stalked out of the room. I sighed sadly.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked as I plopped onto Holly's bed. Ren bit her lip.

"I want you to turn me." I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Ren just stared at the ground.

"I'm sick of all the training. I can't do it, Ambrose I want you to turn me into a vampire."

**There ya go, my stroke of inspiration. Please don't hate me and review.**


	18. Vacation!

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry but this isn't an update. I've been on vacation with my family and just now got back. I've got all tomorrow to update though and I will! I would say tonight but my writing is sucking eggs...and you all deserve better! So stay tuned! **

**My apologies! **

**Kelsey Anne **


	19. Chapter 18 Vines of Fury

Surrenderin's POV

Ambrose instantly froze in surprise, coughing slightly.

"You want me to _what_?" He growled out, I shrugged and met his dark purple eyes—filled with shock and fear.

"You heard me; I want you to turn me into a vampire." He shook his head as if the thought itself was positively insane…it probably was to be honest.

"Surrenderin….I can't do that. We can't turn others into vampires, we are just born this way" I frown disappointed; I was really hoping to get rid of all the drama….of fearing the thought of dying. Groaning I flop onto my bed and close my eyes.

"I just don't want to die Ambrose…" I whisper, tears prickling my eyes. Without warning his arms pulled me into a hug.

"I know Ren….I know…but we won't let you die. Alright?" I nodded though not reassured. In the back of my mind I was sure I heard whispering, tons and tons of whispering but I pushed it back—I did NOT want to be bothered by ghosts at the moment. "So where's Holly?" He asked softly, I shrugged. My dear sister did not like me very well.

"Last I saw she was at the meeting with Travis and the other counselor's but that was like hours ago wasn't it?" He nodded and released me, sitting back on his own bed. I stood up.

"I'm going out, I can't be cooped up" Ambrose frowned and watched me.

"Alright, just don't go far and do try to be with someone." I waved him off and ran from the cabin, who cared if I died? It was getting to the point I wasn't even sure if I cared myself. It took me two minutes to walk to the border next to Thalia's pine tree, I wasn't going to leave—I just needed some space. Suddenly a form appeared in front of me, flickering slightly in attempt to stay present. He was gorgeous; well-built with dark brown hair and toned muscles. He had a nice tan and soft blue eyes, though they were tainted with serious sadness. He watched me.

"Who are you?" I asked surprised that I wasn't getting my usual headaches or dizziness. He sighed.

"My name is Jared."

Holly's Pov

I frowned "What do you mean?" I asked softly, watching Miki very closely. She sighed sadly.

"Eos, isn't Eos a titan Holly?" Tilting my head to the side I thought for a minute, trying to remember correctly. I honestly don't remember but I'm sure we could ask Chiron about it if it's really bugging you. She shrugged and ran a hand through her nearly white hair.

"No—I'll figure it out….I mean" Miki looked over sadly at me. "I mean, even if she is…I'm still me right? I'm still the normal Miki" I gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah Miki, even if you are the daughter of a titan you are still you. This doesn't change anything." Miki smiled reassured and hugged me back.

"Thanks Holly. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go find Davis—I kind of brushed him off earlier. Love you!" She called as she ran off and away me. I gave a small wave and laid back onto the sand, the sun shining on my skin (a bit uncomfortable if you ask me, but hey, I was the daughter of Nyx). Without warning vines suddenly erupted from the ground, twisting around my limps and around my neck. I attempted to scream but nothing would come out, unable to get oxygen I fought against the vines in attempt to reach my necklace but had no luck. Black spots appearing in my vision I attempted to call on earth, on fire, anything…but the sun was blocking me from doing so. The Vines tightening their grip my muscles started to go limp, my eyes drooping….before long I blacked out.

Travis's Pov.

As I walked through the trees to the forest a strangled scream suddenly caught my attention, running towards the sound I gasped when I saw Holly unconscious on the ground, green vines wrapped around her fragile body. Running forward I took out my dagger and started cutting them loose but before I could they let go and disappeared into the ground. Throwing my dagger aside I gently shook Holly.

"Holly? Holly? Wake up!" In panic I put my fingers to her neck in search of a pulse, unable to find one I gave up and pressed my ear to her chest. A small heartbeat weakly sounded beneath my ear, that's when I realized her chest wasn't raising….she wasn't breathing. Cursing under my breath I tilted her head back and forced oxygen into her lungs before I firmly pressed my hands on her chest and started doing compressions.

"Come on Holls! Breathe!" I repeated the process at least ten times before Holly gave out a weak cough. Sighing in relief I gathered her in my arms and took off running towards the infirmary.

**Short chapter I know, and I apologize greatly but I want to see how many people are still reading before I spend two hours writing a 2,000 word chapter. **

**REVIEW! **


	20. Please Read

**Hey, I'd like to say a few things. **

**One:** I am not updating this because I don't have enough time, I barely have enough time to update 'Three Months Ago' and I update that because it's good.

**Two: **I do not appreciate hate reviews in 'Three Months Ago' in attempt to get me to update this.

**Three:** I am not sure what I want to write next and to be honest I don't really have time to put any thought into it. I have a life that keeps me from writing-it's called Marching band and to do so I basically sell over my life until November.

**Four: **I promise I will update once I actually have time and a decent Idea that I can write-most likely that will be next week when I'm on Fall Break.

If there's anything you want to see in the chapter feel free to tell me, I apologize for the hold up.

Kelsey


	21. Happy Holidays

**Okay Guys! Let's see how many people are still reading this story! Review 'Merry Christmas' or whatever your holiday is if you read this. If I get at least 10 than I'll update before Christmas break is over! Sound good? So get reviewin! **

**Happy Holidays =) **

**Kelsey **


	22. Excitement

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


End file.
